Summer of Love
by BlckAmthystStar
Summary: During a summer at the Burrow before their final year at Hogwart's, Ron and Harry discover more than an everlasting friendship. . SLASH RW.HP . Rated M and AU just in case. ON HIATUS FOR REVISING. NO SEQUEL UNTIL FINISHED!
1. Last of the Dursley's

**a/n:** Thanks so much to _mischiefmanaged311_ for inspiring me to write this story. It's dedicated to you Ashley!

* * *

Harry awoke to a sliver of light that had broken through the curtains right onto his closed eyes. He looked around half expecting to still see his small room at the Dursley's, and smiled when his eyes registered with excitement that it was the Burrow. He had thought it was a dream that Ron and Hermione had apparated to Privet Drive the night before.

He'd only been back on Privet Drive for a mere two weeks when he heard the _pop_ outside his window. Looking out the window he gestured to them to apparate into his room so they wouldn't wake the Dursley's. With another _pop_, there they appeared in front of him, Hermione jumping forward for a hug. Ron, however, just blushed at the embrace he was witnessing and looked to the floor with a quick, "Hey there Harry."

Harry wondered to himself if Ron had a thing for Hermione. He noticed how Ron seemed a little jealous and not just ashamed of the friendly affection. As a little sadness rose in his chest at the thought, he quickly put it out of his mind to congratulate his friends. Ron and Hermione had come to show Harry that they had finally received their licenses for apparating.

Hermione noticed the sad expression on Harry's face. "The Dursley's back to their old tricks Harry?"

"That and other things, we spend so long together at school, I miss you both when we have to go home for summer," stated Harry with a small smirk.

Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow," he added.

Ron and Hermione smiled. "That's the other reason we're here Harry," started Hermione, "seeing as it's our last summer of school years, Mrs. Weasley has sent us for you."

"Yeah my mum has arranged it so we can all spend another summer together before our last school year. We've come to take you away from this horrible place once more," said Ron getting a bit red in the ears and looking to the floor again.

Ron and Hermione helped Harry pack his things as he prepared to leave the Dursley's for the final time. With a great smile on his face he watched as Hermione took his belongings and disapparated back to the Burrow. As Harry grabbed Ron's arm, Ron again turned his face down with red ears, and they too disapparated.

Smiling, Harry looked around the room he happily woke up in. It was Ron's room, but no one else was in it now. As he stood to get dressed he saw the untidy bed next to him. He smiled again as he threw on his clothes and headed down to the busy kitchen for breakfast.

The kitchen was as noisy as ever, with the many people occupied within it. Harry waved good morning to everyone as they all smiled at his presence. He smiled back at Ginny, who instantly blushed. He felt bad, all these years she swooned after him and he just didn't feel the same. As his eyes fell upon Ron, he began to understand why he never had feelings for Ginny.

His thoughts drifted to the first day he and Ron had met. Ron had a smudge of dirt on his soft nose. Harry wished he had been able to lean over and wipe Ron's nose clean, but he thought it might seem weird so he just gazed into his eyes.

_What was this that he was feeling? Could it be more than the love for a friend? He wasn't sure what it was and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. What would Ron think about him if he found out what he had been dreaming every night for the last two years? What would Ron think when he found out that Harry thought about him more than he thought of anyone else, including Voldemort? _He didn't know and before he could think of anything else his thoughts were interrupted.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked noticing Harry's distant expression.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking, and remembering some good times" he said leaving his thoughts behind him.

Sitting down to eat he gave a little laugh as he noticed Ron again had a smudge on his nose. He gestured to Ron's nose as he shoved some bacon into his mouth. _Some things never change_.

Ron's ears got bright red as he rubbed the dirt off his nose. _Why do I always have dirt on my nose when Harry's around? It's so embarrassing,_ he thought to himself.

Ron had been noticing strange feelings for Harry lately. So strange, in fact, that he could not even look at Harry in the eye anymore without blushing. Those bright green eyes seemed to go on forever and Ron could get lost in them all day, if only Harry would let him. Harry's soft features were enough to make Ron's heart melt. That's why he had let Harry sleep in this morning, so he could watch him.

Ron had gotten up early that morning. He couldn't sleep knowing that Harry was sleeping only feet from him. He sat quietly in bed watching as Harry's chest rose slowly with every breath. Ron hoped that one day he and Harry could be together as more than friends, but he didn't have the strength to tell him. Harry couldn't possibly feel the same way and what would he do if he lost Harry's friendship forever?

Ron heard his mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast and a few other voices. He quickly got dressed, throwing his night clothes on his strewn covers and vowing to make his bed later when he wasn't devoting all his time to dreaming of touching Harry's soft skin. He ran down the stairs, bumping into Hermione on the way.

"And Harry?" she asked.

"Still asleep. I didn't want to wake him" Ron said, and added as if trying to cover something up, "he's had a lot to deal with lately and it won't hurt to let him sleep a while longer 'Mione."

Hermione noticed the strange tone is his voice and gave him an accusatory look that she's known for. Ron averted her eyes and ran down the stairs before she could ask him another question. Hermione gave a wondering gaze up to the room Harry was sleeping in, shrugged, and then she too had gone down for breakfast.

Still looking back to what had happened that morning, Ron couldn't believe that Hermione had almost caught him in that awkward situation. He gave a quick look at Harry as he got up to put his plate in the sink and headed outside.

* * *

**a/n:** If you've made it this far…then I'd just like to thank you for reading and I hope I've hooked you into reading more. )


	2. A Day In The Sun

**a/n:** I was very pleased with the 6 reviews I have received so far so I have decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

After breakfast they all spent the day outside lying in the sun. Hermione and Ginny were lying next to each other discussing how they thought they did on their exams. Harry was lying on the opposite side of Ginny smiling every time she gave him the _make her stop_ look. Ron was on Harry's other side and was unusually quite.

"Are you ok Ron?" he asked, worried at this a-typical behavior.

"What? – Oh yeah sorry. I was just thinking, – " Ron trailed off.

Noticing that Ron didn't seem to want to talk in front of everyone, Harry motioned to him that they go talk alone. Ron nodded and they both got up and walked far from everyone that could see or hear them. Harry was secretly happy they were finally going to be alone together.

Once they got to the furthest part of the garden, Ron began to re-think coming out so far with Harry. What were they going to talk about? He couldn't possibly tell Harry what he was really thinking, or could he?

They laid back down onto their new secluded patch of grass, staring at the clouds passing overhead. There was a long silence that was beginning to make Harry uncomfortable. He decided to break the silence.

"Look, Ron, obviously there is something wrong and you didn't want the girls to hear, so are you going to tell me what it is or are we gonna lay here in silence till the sun goes down?"

Ron looked like he was fighting a mental battle with himself on whether to talk or not. Harry motioned to get up and leave knowing it would make Ron talk.

"Don't go Harry, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I guess you've noticed."

"Well yeah, actually I have that's why I asked you to come over here."

"Well if you really want to know," Ron fought through his thoughts for the right words. He didn't want to reveal the truth, but he didn't want to leave Harry without an explanation either. "I've kinda fallen for someone and I don't know how to tell them."

_Who could he have fallen for? Why hasn't he told me sooner?_ Harry's mind raced as his heart pounded with no apparent reason. _Why am I so upset? It's not my business if Ron likes someone or not? Am I jealous? Do I like Ron? Is that what I've been feeling lately? No, it can't-_

"Harry, are you going to say something," Ron asked after the long silence.

"Sorry mate," Harry said snapping out of his own menacing thoughts, "so who's this person you've fallen for, maybe I can help you tell them."

"I'd rather not say, I don't know if you would accept it."

"Ron I don't care who you fall for as long as you're happy, but if you really don't feel like telling me, I'm not gonna pressure you."

Ron smiled at the nice comment Harry had made, but it didn't last long for he soon remembered what they were talking about. _How am I ever going to tell Harry how I feel? He can't possibly feel the same way I do. Even I can't believe I have these feelings._

"Ron," Harry started again, "would you at least let me help you tell this person how you feel, even if you won't tell me who it is?" _Me, me, me…_

Harry couldn't believe what his mind just screamed at him. His heart was pounding again and he took slows breaths to trying and calm himself before Ron noticed.

"Well I suppose that's alright then," stated Ron, "I don't see how it could hurt."

So there they sat discussing how Ron could let this person know how much he liked them. Harry continued to be confused as his brain screamed how much he wished it were himself that Ron wanted so badly. And Ron wondering if he would ever be able to tell Harry his secret desires. They stayed there talking until Ron's mum called them in for lunch.

Lunch went by quickly and at the end, Hermione announced that she would not be spending the entire summer with them. Her parents had sent her an owl telling her that they had planned a nice holiday vacation with her that would take the rest of the summer.

"Don't worry," she said in a comforting tone to the sad faces before her, "I'll be back before our trip to Diagon Alley, I promise."

With that said, she gathered her things and gave them all quick hugs goodbye. Her parents wanted her home before dinner because the vacation would be starting the following morning and they wanted her to have time to pack accordingly. She apparated with a small smirk and that was the last they would see of her for the rest of the summer.

* * *

**a/n:** Ok here's the scoop: I started this story way back in July on MNFF. I'm new to (fanfiction . net) so that's why it's starting as a new story. Since I've been at this story for a while, I'm currently 7 chapters in, which means updates will be quick until I post chapter 7. After 7 is posted then you all have to wait like everyone else.


	3. Harry's Birthday

**a/n:** You can't expect them to fall in love right away. It takes a little build up. )

* * *

The rest of the summer until Harry's birthday was seemingly uneventful. Though Ron had still not disclosed the name of his new found love, it had not hurt their friendship in any way. On the contrary, they had gotten much closer with frequent little touches here are there. More than just play-fighting, some of the touches sent tingles down Harry's spine, but Harry knew that couldn't have been what they were intended to do.

Harry had begun to understand his feelings for Ron more and more each day, and as he did so, he began to yearn for those soft little touches Ron unknowingly gave him and that he too gave Ron on occasion. Something as simple as helping Ron up off the grass just to feel the soft skin of his hand was all Harry needed to make these uneventful days into great days.

Today, however, needed no excuse to be great. Today was Harry's birthday and he was just glad he didn't have to spend it at the Dursley's. And to make the day even better, he was now old enough to use his license to apparate. It didn't seem like the day could get any better.

As he sat up in bed he heard Ron still snoring soundly in the bed next to him. _If only he knew,_ thought Harry,_ and we could be together in the same bed._ It was a useless daydream though, for Ron would surely never feel the same way about him. Harry could only find solace in the daydreams where he and Ron were snogging until falling asleep in each others arms. Harry pushed his lost reveries out of his head once more and leapt over onto Ron's bed.

"What the – Harry? What are you – "

Once Ron realized who had woken him so abruptly, he was pleased. _Harry is in my bed – _but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ron you prat, did you forget it was my birthday?" Harry said with joking anger.

When he saw the disappointed look on Ron's face he thought he had his answer. "You did? You forgot," he said with less enthusiasm as his smile began to droop.

Noticing Harry's lost smile Ron knew his expressions were misunderstood. "No mate, no I didn't forget. I'm sorry, you just threw me off guard waking me like that," and then he added with a big smile and grand tone, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry smiled finally, his dearest friend, _and day dream lover_, had not forgotten after all. "Well then let's get dressed and go see how much your Mum has overdone for me this year."

With that they both got up. As Harry walked over to his bed he couldn't help but watch as Ron tried taking his shirt off. As his head was tangled inside the shirt, Harry used it as a well-timed moment to ponder over the newly forming abs and other defined muscles of this beautiful man. _What a great birthday morning!_ Harry thought as he smiled to himself.

As Ron finally made progress with his shirt and pulled it over his head, he saw Harry quickly turn away. He thought nothing of it and finished getting ready, only stopping once as he watched Harry change his own shirt. He longed to touch the smooth skin of Harry's back. He wanted to run over and wrap his arms around Harry's waist and feel the rippling abs in his arms and the warmth of his skin. He couldn't, he couldn't do that and let Harry find out in an unruly way what he had been yearning for. He diverted his eyes and quickly threw on the last of his clothes.

Once they were both dressed, they ran down the stairs, their noses following the magnificent smells coming from the kitchen. Just as they had thought, breakfast was more than the usual eggs and bacon. The table was filled with a little of everything, just like a breakfast feast at Hogwart's. Yes, today was Harry's day and he would likely not forget it.

Ron and Ginny, the only Weasley children still at home, had been called upon to keep Harry busy while Mrs. Weasley finished the party preparations for the night. They were told not to let him out of site for the remainder of the day. Though it was a strict request, Ginny felt helplessly out of place with the two boys and opted to spend the rest of her day locked in her room. Though he felt slightly troubled at Ginny's obvious loneliness, he couldn't help but be elated at the fact he was spending the day alone with Ron.

The day was that of any group of typical male teenage wizards, Quidditch in the orchard, dueling in the garden, and overall rough housing. Harry used every moment as an opportunity to get another glance at the man he was beginning to see as more than a friend. In Quidditch he threw easy saves just to watch Ron's muscles flex with every catch, in dueling he watched Ron's every move supposedly concentrating on blocking advancing spells, and rough housing was just an excuse to innocently touch his new object of affection.

Ron had been a little terrified at the thought of how the day might turn out, but it had been better than expected. He showed off some great saves in their Quidditch match, dueling was an excellent justification to stare into Harry's deep green eyes, and he could have never imagined how rough housing would become a dream come true. Just then, Harry charged at Ron hitting him hard in the side and they both went tumbling to the ground. Ron grabbed his attacker's arms rolling him off his chest and pinning him to the ground.

Harry hoped to have stayed in control, but luck seemed to be on his side in a different way. As he lay pinned under Ron his mind couldn't help but drift to another daydream of passionate snogging. He tensed as Ron adjusted himself, his knee sliding closer to Harry's groin.

Ron felt Harry tense at his movement and couldn't help but think that Harry must feel uncomfortable in this position, any man would. He didn't dwell on the thought long as he got lost in the emerald gems hidden beneath the simple round spectacles. All sense left his body and he couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned forward and kissed Harry.

As Ron's pants tightened, he realized what he had done and quickly sprang up, face blaring red, and muttering apologetically. He turned to leave in his embarrassment, but was abruptly stopped as a hand grabbed his forearm and whipped him around.

"I wish you had told me sooner," Harry whispered, embracing Ron and kissing him softly on those tender lips, "but I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift."

Ron smiled. He couldn't believe that this day had become even better. He couldn't believe his best friend felt the same way, but there was no time for that now. It's was time for Harry's party and everyone was already gathered inside.

* * *

**a/n:** I'm sure everyone is screaming, "It's about time!" Well it was about time. And so much more to come. I hope everyone is still enjoying it. )


	4. Close Call

**a/n:** Well it's time to start defining the relationship. And you know what that means? More hot scenes. Which is why this is rated R.

* * *

As much as they both hated the idea, they knew they couldn't continue their affections inside that night. They would tell everyone eventually, when they were more open to the idea, but now was not the time. Now, they were barely becoming open to the idea themselves.

They weren't entirely opposed to their new relationship though, with their snog sessions becoming longer and more alluring. To avoid questioning of their new adoration to stay in Ron's room on sunny days, they told everyone that they were studying for their NEWTs. Hermione would be back soon, and nobody would argue their intentions knowing how much she made them study.

Ron's room became steamy and Harry pulled away to catch his breath. They had been at it all day, but neither wanted to let go now. Ron smiled as his gaze caught in Harry's emerald eyes. Those eyes said everything that Harry's words could not express.

As Harry leaned in for another snog, the door knob turned. They sat up quickly on Ron's bed, placing books in their laps, just as the door creaked open. "Mum, said to take a break and come down stairs for lunch," said Ginny before looking up.

When she finally caught their flushed faces and sweaty palms, she blurted out her concern. "What were you two doing? You look like you just ran a mile, or played Quidditch against the Cannons."

Ron mumbled something inaudible to her; his face grew hot and his eyes turned red. It was not unlike her brother to get embarrassed over the simplest things and turn as red as his flaming hair, but she couldn't help but notice Harry's reaction. Harry couldn't look her in the eye.

Feeling Ginny's eyes burn into him, Harry knew he needed a cover story. Ron obviously wasn't going to be any help. Running choices through his head he uttered the first thought that met his lips, "I fell asleep, and this prat nudged me awake to hard and I fell off the bed. He seemed to think it was funny until I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor too. Sorry for making you think something was wrong."

She gave a questioning look in Ron's direction and with his over anxious nod she seemed to be satisfied with Harry's account. She gave a slight smirk and walked out the door. Before closing the door she added, "Don't forget to come downstairs before Mum drives me loony," and with that she was gone.

"Close call mate," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

Giving him a short, sweet kiss, Ron just muttered, "Thanks."

They headed downstairs for lunch as they were told, their lips screaming to touch each other's again. Mrs. Weasley fussed over their pale faces as well and made them pile their plates with as much food as possible. Eating as much as they could without getting sick, they snuck out the back door before she could argue anymore.

They ran through the garden, beating a rough path towards the orchard. Once in the seclusion of the many trees, Harry pulled Ron in for a long, deep kiss. A few short teasing kisses later and Ron couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Harry around the waist and pushed him against a nearby tree. He closed the gap between them and stood with one leg between Harry's, pushing his groin tight to Harry's hip.

Ron kissed his neck so softly as Harry ran his fingers through Ron's hair. Every slender touch of Ron's lips made Harry's body quiver as he gently pulled at Ron's tresses. Harry couldn't take it anymore, pulling Ron's head back slightly and leaned to nibble on Ron's own neck.

They pressed against each other more with every drop of passion flowing through their veins. Ron felt warmth and a prodding pressure on his hip which only further provoked his steamy advances. He felt his own trousers begin to tighten and only hoped Harry was enjoying it as much as he was.

Harry felt a tinge of embarrassment as his trousers began to tent, but it slipped out of his mind as Ron kissed him with such ferocious energy. It was mere minutes, maybe even seconds, before he felt a similar sensation penetrating from Ron as well. _How far are we going to take this?_

Harry hesitated a bit as he shifted and pulled away from Ron. He wanted to taste Ron's lips so much, but he was afraid things would go too far. He wasn't sure if he was ready for anything else Ron might offer. Ron sulked with obvious disappointment.

"Mate…Love," Harry started over, "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready for what? Snogging isn't anything new," Ron said with confusion in his voice.

Harry motioned to their tense, constricted trousers and Ron's eyes widened. He evidently hadn't realized the entire effect of their latest snog session. Sure he knew that there was noticeable constraint, but he hadn't realized the outcome that this situation might entail.

He eased his embrace of Harry and looked into his eyes. Taking a deep breath and lowering his eyes to the ground, he spoke softly, "I suppose we have some things to talk about then."

* * *

**a/n:** Mmmm…hot love scenes. I do love these boys! I can't wait for the next chapter, I'm enjoying writing this so much.


	5. Diagon Alley

**a/n:** Inspiration struck. I love it when the chapters seem to write themselves.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast when she heard a faint _pop_ in the next room. She turned to see a very tan Hermione standing in the doorway. Hermione looked around and gave a questioning look. Mrs. Weasley motioned toward the bedrooms and Hermione walked to the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Back!" came a loud melodious scream up the stairs.

Harry jumped up with a start and Ron fell off the bed. _He climbed in bed with me again_, Harry thought happily, realizing what made the loud _thud_. He smiled as he helped Ron off the floor. Ron was looking all around him, trying unsuccessfully to find out what had woken him up from his comfortable slumber.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me, mate?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow with interest.

"Like you didn't enjoy it?" Ron said with heavy sarcasm in his voice and a menacing glare.

Harry just smiled as Ron sat shakily on the bed again. "So why'd you throw me out of bed?" Ron asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Hermione's back," Harry answered, his grin even bigger now.

"How do you know Hermione's back?"

Before Harry could answer, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, I'm back," Hermione screamed up the stairs again.

Hearing the loud tread of Ginny running to greet Hermione, the boys quickly got dressed. They were in such a hurry to go welcome back their best friend that they didn't even have a chance to enjoy their morning ritual of ogling at each other as they changed. They couldn't even daydream of snogging.

Their own loud treads soon followed Ginny's. At the bottom of the stairs, they saw Ginny give Hermione a tight squeeze before heading to the breakfast table. Upon seeing her two best friends, Hermione quickly ran to them and embraced Harry.

"Welcome back 'Mione," Ron said as he wrenched Harry out of her grasp and embraced her as well.

"Good morning you two," Hermione replied, beaming at them as she released Ron.

"Nice tan Hermione," Harry pointed out as they all followed Ginny's path to the breakfast table.

"Eat up children, it'll be a long day in Diagon Alley today," said Mrs. Weasley, piling more eggs and bacon onto all of their plates.

As Hermione recounted every detail of her holiday to Harry and the Weasley clan, Ron removed his hand from the table. He set it lightly on Harry's knee and gave a slight squeeze. Harry looked into Ron's eye and smiled back at his cute grin. "Later," he mouthed and turned back to his plate.

Ginny had been watching Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye as Hermione spoke. They had been spending more time than usual together and had been acting rather strangely. As she saw her brother place his hand under the table, Harry had looked up and smiled at him. She was intrigued now and couldn't look away. Harry said something to Ron that she couldn't make out, but she noticed the brightness in her brother's eye dim slightly. She had to find out what was going on, even if she had to ask for Hermione's help.

* * *

"Off we go then," Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried them all to the fireplace.

"Mum, we're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, can we meet you and Ginny at Flourish and Blotts?" asked Ron with anticipation.

" I rather think we should meet at Gringotts, Ron. I'm sure Harry and Hermione need to get their money as well."

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Ok Mum, Gringotts then," said Ron with dejection at being proven wrong.

"Very well then, I don't see any harm in your apparating," and with her mothering tone added, "but go straight to Gringotts. No doddling about."

As Ginny took her handful of floo powder, Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparated with a _pop_. Seconds later they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron, which was now bustling with people. They pushed their way out and began their way to Gringotts.

* * *

At Flourish and Blotts, Mrs. Weasley quickly went over all their school lists, shaking her head. They all knew what that meant, money was tight as usual. Harry looked towards Ron who was beginning to redden with embarrassment. Harry knew what Ron was feeling, what he always felt this time of year, and his heart broke.

As everyone went off to gather their necessary books for the school year, Harry stayed behind to slip a few galleons into Mrs. Weasley's bag. He knew she wouldn't take the money if he offered it, but he also knew she hadn't counted what she managed to get from the vault yet. He smiled at his generosity and hurried off to catch up with Ron.

"I saw what you did Harry," said Ron as Harry approached, "Thank you."

"Saw what?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

Ron moved forward to kiss him for his kindness, but was stopped by Harry's hand on his chest. "Not here," Harry said with concern.

Ron frowned again and nodded with understanding. They hadn't talked about how to tell everyone yet, and this surely wasn't how they wanted them to find out. Harry placed his hand on Ron's back and they shuffled off to find their books.

As Harry bent over to grab two copies of their newest Transfiguration book, Ron couldn't help but stare. He hadn't got to get his morning glance this morning and the sight in front of him was pleasant. As Harry stood back up, he noticed Ron intent gaze. He smiled, hoping no one else had noticed.

Ginny stepped out from a row of shelves and saw her brother standing over Harry who was bent over rummaging through the books. She took a step backing, and peeked through the books, realizing her chance to find out what was going on. As she watched them, she couldn't help but think Ron was staring at Harry's rear with admiration. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and went to find Hermione, she definitely her help now.

* * *

**a/n:** I hope this inspiration sticks through the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated. Every time I feel burnt out, I read the great reviews and know I just have to keep pushing my way through.


	6. The Empty Alley

**a/n:** Ginny is suspicious. Now what is she gonna do? And what's in store for our favorite boys?

* * *

By the time Ginny caught up with Hermione, everyone was already heading to the front with all their books. She decided to wait until later and walked briskly over to her Mum. Mrs. Weasley paid for Ron and Ginny's books and waited for Harry and Hermione to complete their purchases as well.

Leaving the store, Mrs. Weasley bustled on to Madame Malkin's. She knew Harry and Ron would be in desperate need for longer robes after another summer of growth spurts.

"Mum we'll be alright, we can get our robes by ourselves," Ron said as they reached the door of the shop.

She opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it as she glanced upon Harry's green eyes. "Well then I'll just meet you at the Leaky Cauldron when you're done," she said as she pushed a few galleons and sickles into Ron's palm.

As they opened the door to the shop, Ron turned to make sure his Mum was leaving. Before turning to walk inside, he saw Ginny grab Hermione's arm and pull her down the street in the opposite direction. He shook his head and followed Harry into the store.

Harry saw Ron redden again as he looked around, seeing the prices. He grabbed his arm with empathy, "It's ok Ron. It's on me. Pick whatever you want."

Ron smiled and followed Harry to the other side of the store.

* * *

Now was her chance, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered that she needed to talk. As her Mum left for the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry and her brother walked into Madame Malkin's, Ginny pulled Hermione down the street in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong Ginny," Hermione asked with worry.

"It's Ron and Harry," she whispered, pulling Hermione into the busy, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, "they've been acting really strange since you left…"

They sat down at a secluded table in the back of the shop, and Ginny began to recount everything she had witnessed over the summer. Hermione sat quietly, trying to take it all in. Hermione ordered ice cream for both of them, and as she dipped a spoon into her cold concoction, she agreed to help Ginny find the source of Harry and Ron's peculiar actions.

* * *

Malfoy walked into Madam Malkin's. His blonde hair slicked back in its usual fashion and his steel gray eyes penetrating everything they came across. Looking around the shop in disgust, his glare fell upon his nemesis, Harry Potter, and Potter's little Weasel friend.

He watched with an evil scowl, trying to sense something else he could use against him this time. His eyebrow piqued with interest as he thought he glimpsed Ron Weasley touching Harry in a tenderly fashion as they were fitted for their new robes. He shrugged it off as something he'd never understand between his most hated duo, but smirked at the thoughts of what he could say about it to torment them.

He walked with a confident stride towards the fitting area. "Hello Potter," he spat, "I didn't know your _boyfriend_ could afford to shop in here."

Ron squirmed at his enticement and it made Draco smile with elation. It was never hard to upset Potter's little Weasel, but it gave Draco joy none the less. He saw Ron looking to Harry for assistance and as Harry's glance met Ron's, Harry too had begun to squirm. Draco was extremely pleased with himself now and nothing could steal the triumph he felt.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said with a steel voice, regaining his confidence, "or I'll..."

Before Harry could finish his threat, Malfoy put his hand up and turned to leave the shop. Before stepping out the door, he turned back once more, "I have better things to do then listen to you blubber like a fool with your little boyfriend hiding behind you," he smiled once again, and stepped out of the door with a chuckle.

"You don't think he was serious Harry do you?" Ron asked with concern.

"Just Malfoy being Malfoy, Ron. No worries."

Ron gave a small unsatisfied smile. He shook off his new robes and handed them to Madam Malkin to wrap. They walked to the front, taking their new purchases while Harry paid.

"Thanks again…for the robes," Ron said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I know a few ways you can pay me back," Harry said with a tantalizing smile.

"Now?" Ron asked for assurance.

As they walked out of the store, Harry leaned in slightly to whisper in Ron's ear, "I think I've made you wait long enough."

Harry hurried off to a deserted alleyway, with Ron stumbling behind. The broad grin on Ron's face made Harry yearn for his soft lips even more. Once out of eyesight, Harry placed his hand behind Ron's back and pulled him close.

"Harry, as much as I want this…" Ron started.

Harry didn't let Ron finish. He knew what he was thinking, and Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, "Never leave home without it," he said amusement.

He threw the cloak over them and pulled Ron close again. His lips embraced Ron's with such passion and he hoped they would never have to separate. Ron's lips met his affection with equal fervor and Harry realized that he had indeed made Ron wait entirely too long.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked out of the ice cream parlor with a mission. Upon the absence of Harry and Ron at Madam Malkin's, they set out to find out the unknown secret to their new added closeness. They searched several of the shops with no sign of them.

"I think we should take a break," said Hermione with exhaustion.

Ginny nodded and motioned to some wooden crates sitting in a nearby alleyway. They dragged their way over to the crates and set their purchases down. As Ginny sat down, she saw Hermione's gaze fixed on something in the alley.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Did you leave some of your things over there?" Hermione asked pointing down the alley.

Ginny rummaged through her many parchment rapped belongings. "Nope everything's accounted for," she said standing up to see what Hermione was pointing at.

"Who would leave their brand new purchases in an empty alleyway?" Hermione asked with interest.

Before Ginny could even answer with a guess, the answer revealed itself.

* * *

Harry and Ron's meeting had become a heated snog session, and both pulled away in desperate need for air. "Harry," Ron started, still gasping for air, "I think my Mum will be worried if we don't meet her soon."

Harry nodded and Ron turned to remove the cloak. Before Ron lifted the cloak, Harry grasped his chin and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Ron's foot caught on the hem of the cloak, and neither of them noticed as it began to fall.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"So you can see it too," Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her behind the stacked crates, "phew I thought I was seeing things."

"I guess you were right that they were acting strangely," Hermione started, still in shock.

"Yeah this explains a lot."

"Let's go before they see us," Hermione said gathering up all their belongings.

Ginny nodded and gathered her things too. They hurried down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron as fast as they could. They assumed Harry and Ron would be on their way there soon too as the time was fast approaching for their trip to Diagon Alley to commence.

"Have you seen Ron and Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Um, yeah, I think they're on their way Mum," Ginny said trying to not to say too much.

"They just had one more thing to do," Hermione said smiling at Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied and she told them to sit and have a butterbeer while they waited for Harry and Ron to return. Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face from the joy of her two best friends finding love, with each other. Ginny looked at her and shook her head, she still wasn't sure what to think, and was slightly disappointed that there was no chance of her getting with Harry now.

* * *

**a/n:** Hehe...looks like our boys have been caught in the act. :evil smirk: Stay tuned...


	7. Among the Trees

**a/n: **This chapter took so long to write. I was on a hiatus because of personal matters and just wasn't in the mood to write. The personal matters took longer than I expected and it was like every time I was in the writing mood again, something else would happen. But I eventually got in the mood again and was able to write this. I promised I'd never leave this story unfinished.

* * *

Ron pulled away with hesitation. Harry's eyes were closed in ecstasy and he was gently nibbling on his lip. It was a near perfect moment as they panted heavily; at least until Ron discovered that the cloak was no longer covering them.

"Harry the cloak!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you think anyone saw?"

Harry looked around the empty alley carefully and shook his head.

"No," he replied, "we're alone. But you're right Ron; we should go meet your Mum."

They picked up their assorted packages, and Harry stuffed the invisibility cloak back away. They walked towards the street slowly, Ron still looking around them with discomfort at the idea that someone might have seen them. Before rounding the corner and leaving the alley, Harry turned one last time to whisper to Ron.

"And don't think for one minute that pays me back for the robes," he said with a wink and a charming smile.

Ron turned briefly red at the comment and they walked in silence to the Leaky Cauldron

* * *

Hermione beamed as Harry and Ron entered the small, dimly lit room. In fact she hadn't stopped beaming since seeing them, but only Ginny knew why. As they approached the table, Ron caught Hermione's glance. He nudged Harry, but Harry could barely attempt to look before Mrs. Weasley swept out of her chair, pestering them about where they had been.

The look Hermione had upon their entrance had made Ron uncomfortable. He was afraid of the smile she had and was clueless as to the reason, which frightened him even more. He looked to Ginny for an inkling of explanation, but only found her looking confused and slightly upset herself. Her appearance only changed at Harry's glance when she showed him a small smirk.

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly rounded the children up, shoving them to the fireplace. Harry went first. As Ron stepped into the flames, Hermione and Ginny whispered quietly. They resolved that they had to let the boys know what they'd seen. It was a long road they were headed down, and they would need to know they had support; they needed all the support they could.

Ginny, followed closely by Hermione, stepped through the fireplace of the Burrow. They immediately started searching for their duo, but found them nowhere in sight. The girls decided that if Harry and Ron wanted to disappear so fast, that it was probably reasonable to give them some time before they continued their search.

Settling on their decision they positioned themselves under the shade of a small tree near the house. Hermione had her books and was revising as usual. Ginny was laid out on the grass next to her with thoughts of Harry racing through her mind as the clouds passed by.

* * *

Harry pulled Ron into the paddock until they were lost in a sea of trees. As the light of the day dimmed in the shade of the many trees, Harry walked to a tall tree, Ron still in tow. Placing his back against the tree, he pulled Ron in for a quick kiss.

When Harry pulled away, Ron spoke first. "Why do you have to tease me?" he scoffed as he bit the edge of his bottom lip.

Harry smiled at Ron's pouting. Staring into Ron's eyes, he licked his lips enticingly. "It seems we have some unfinished business," he started, "so, how _are_ you going to pay me back?"

"How do you want me to?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Surprise me."

Harry pulled Ron closer to him, placing Ron's hands on his own hips. Getting an idea, Ron shakily moved his hands to Harry's trouser button. He knelt down on the ground and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Will this pay you back?" he asked coyly.

"Only if you let me watch you enjoy yourself after." Then at almost a whisper he smiled and said, "I want to see what you'd do when I'm not around."

Ron bit his lip again at the tantalizing thought. It made him nervous, but in a good way. He smiled as he nodded slightly and turned his gaze back to the zipper fly. He took a deep breath as he pulled down the zipper and blushed as the tight pants revealed their prize. He parted his soft lips and leaned in to kiss Harry's "wand" with the thought that even though this waspayment to Harry, it'd be delicious fun for himself as well.

* * *

"Hermione, look!" Ginny said as she nudged Hermione's arm.

Hermione looked up from her book to see Harry and Ron walking towards them with smiles on their faces. They both had a twinkle in their eyes for each other. It was a twinkle that they thought no one else would understand.

The girls jumped up quickly to go meet with Harry and Ron. As the guys entered the yard, Hermione and Ginny grabbed them, breaking them from their reverie. Ron screamed a vacant, "Whaaatt the…" as they were pulled towards the broom shed.

"We know everything!" Hermione exclaimed in her best know-it-all voice.

Ron looked at Harry with fear in his eyes. His expression desperately asking Harry if they knew what happened in the paddock. Hermione and Ginny mistook the fear in their eyes for that of the realization of their love being found out.

With the silence becoming deafening, Ginny was the first to speak. "We saw you in Diagon Alley, when you're invisibility cloak fell," and then quickly added, "but don't worry, no one else saw you!"

The relief that overtook Harry and Ron's faces was partially mistaken again. Though they were relieved that no one else knew, they were more relieved that the girls didn't know how far their relationship had really progressed. Looking at each other, there was only one question left to ask.

"And you're ok with that…with us?" Ron stuttered to his sister and his best friend.

"Of course!" Hermione screamed with a smile on her face, "as long as you're both happy, then I'm happy."

Ron noticed Ginny's silence and motioned to her for an answer. As her eyes caught Harry's, she looked away quickly, seemingly caught up in the way the grass moved in the wind. "Just like Hermione said," Ginny finally stated, still not looking up.

Breaking the tension, Hermione chimed in, "Well I'm sure you two could use someone to talk to now that you don't have to hide this from us. Want to go for a walk?"

Nodding, they all head for the lake. Harry notices Ginny still acting very uncomfortable and touches her arm, motioning her back to their quiet spot behind the broom shed. When Ron looks back for Harry, he mouths that he'll catch up and to go on ahead.

With Hermione and Ron out of earshot, Harry finally spoke. He explained how sorry he was and that it just sort of happened. She could easily understand the situation as she herself had just kind of fell in love with Harry, but that didn't mean she was happy about it all.

He reassured her that all would be alright, vowing to always be there when she needed to talk to someone. And he promised to help her find someone to take her mind off of him. Though she was not ready to find someone else to replace him in her mind, the thought of a guy helping her comment on other guys was intriguing.

With Ginny's heart as ease, they went to catch up with the other two. As they approached Hermione and Ron sitting in the grass by the lake, they saw Hermione lightly punch Ron in the arm. Ron winced like a girl, but was still chuckling from whatever they were talking about.

Harry jogged over and sat with Ron. Chuckling, he attempted to give a pouting look at Hermione. "Oh Hermione, leave my delicate man alone or he might get broken," Harry started. Smiling, he looked into Ron's eyes and added, "And then what use would he be?"

Ron jokingly punched Harry in the arm and put on a fake frown. Harry laughed again and leaned over to kiss Ron gently on the forehead. Hermione laughed and Ginny sat down, a little more relaxed as she watched her happy friends.

Ginny's only wish was to find the happiness they all have during the new school year. As they continue to laugh and joke the day away, Hermione reminded them that there was only a week till the start of school. In her usual Hermione way, she told them they all should head in for dinner and go to bed early.

* * *

**a/n:** Finally we get to the good stuff. What's really funny is that I had someone on another site actually ask what Ron did to Harry. If you don't know, then you shouldn't be reading this. That's why it's rated R. And just in case I'll admit I added more to the scene here at (ff. net) just in case...and because an excellent fan keeps asking for lemons instead of limes...hehe.


	8. Sweet Summer Nights

**a/n:** This is a much needed chapter. It was definitely fun to write and I am very proud of it. I just hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.

* * *

As much as they despised Hermione's bickering of early bedtimes a week before going back to school, they were all grateful they had listened. The week had flown by faster than they had realized. Harry and Ron sat on one of the beds staring at the floor, their trunks on the opposite bed, strewn with clothes.

Not a word was spoken between them as they sat there in silence. Both knew that going back to school meant new and possibly more difficult challenges lay in front of them. They were just now understanding and exploring their relationship, and they felt like now they were going to have to start all over again.

Ron placed his hand warmly on Harry's knee, breaking them from their trance. Harry looked up, gazing deeply into Ron's eyes. As a tear threatened to escape Harry's eyes, he leaned in and vigorously kissed Ron's soft lips, knowing that it could be their last for a long while.

A gentle knock on the door broke them from their breaking emotions and they jumped up quickly, haphazardly throwing clothes into their trunks, as Hermione walked in. She shook her head briefly at their lack of progress, causing them both to blush severely. "It's ok," she informed them. "I understand how you both must feel and I can't be mad at you...this time." And she smiled at her last remark.

Hermione strode over to the bed and motioned for them to sit down again. Harry and Ron slid their trunks back a bit to sit on the bed in front of Hermione. As the silence threatened to take over again, Ginny knocked and walked in as well. She sat next to Hermione, looking around and taking it all in.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

They all nodded, and Harry looked to the floor again. It seemed to him that every time he found happiness, it was ripped from him. A silent tear fell from his eyes and Ron placed his arm over his shoulders, causing Harry to sit up and lean in to his embrace.

"Have you decided where to go from here?" Hermione asked, seeing the sadness in their eyes.

"It's not that easy," stated Harry. "You, of all people, must understand the variables at stake."

"I'll forget you just said that," Hermione said, shaking her head at Harry's comment.

"There are ways around everything," Ginny chimed in. "Just look at all your previous years at Hogwarts. You all managed to find a way around every rule, a way out of every situation..."

They all nodded in agreement, and she continued, with a look to Harry, "and you always ended up on top." Seeing Ron's blush, she added with a laugh, "No pun intended!"

A half-hearted laugh filled the room and Hermione stood to help her boys with their trunks. Ginny followed suit, folding the strewn clothing as Hermione tidied the rest of each trunk. Feeling bad about being the last with their trunks, Harry and Ron both stood and finished with their packing, appreciating all the help they were receiving.

After snapping the locks on the now very heavy trunks, the four pitiful teenagers headed downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley. They informed her that all four trunks were ready to be levitated downstairs and proceeded outside to enjoy the last light of the last day of relationship freedom.

Finding a secluded spot of soft grass, Harry and Ron laid in each other's arms, with Hermione and Ginny on either side of them. Harry adjusted a little closer, enjoying Ron's scent and his warmth. He tried to memorize the musk and the soft movements Ron's chest made as it rose and fell in case this really was the last night.

* * *

With their trunks downstairs and ready to go, and food filling their bellies, Harry and Ron laid in the darkness of Ron's room, both unable to sleep. Their minds spun wildly as the dread of the next day filled their every thought. Harry looked over to Ron as he heard him clear his throat.

"I don't want this to end, Harry," he said with a sigh.

"Neither do I."

"I know we haven't talked about this yet, but..."

"But what, Ron?" Harry asked with curiosity at Ron's pause.

"Do you think you might want to spend the night together?"

Harry laughed. "We are spending the night together," he said, with a barely seen smile.

Ron's pillow quickly collided with his head. "I was being serious, you prat," Ron said, laughing from embarrassment.

"I know, Ron. I just couldn't resist." Harry was shaking with laughter now as he sat up and looked over to Ron. "But yeah, I would like that."

As he stood, making his way silently to Ron's bed, Ron whispered sternly to him. "Don't forget my pillow."

"But I thought it was mine now," Harry pouted with a smile.

"Prat!" Ron growled as Harry crawled in to bed with him, handing him the pillow.

"Sorry mate, but you left it open again."

Ron hit him with the pillow again before placing is hastily under his head. As his head sunk softly and comfortably, he felt warm lips touch his own. Harry's soft lips gently brushed againstRon's and a shiver shot down his spine. As they broke apart, Ron let out a shuddering gasp.

Harry shifted, raising his upper body off the bed slightly. Leaning on his elbow, he firmly squeezed Ron's upper thigh, causing Ron to let out another shuddering gasp. Harry smiled before kissing Ron again. As their snogging grew with fervor, Harry pushed Ron onto his back, and rolled himself on top of him.

Ron's head felt light as the blood rushed from it. He felt like he was floating and he had to unwillingly break away from Harry's lips to catch his breath.

"Are we - really - going - to do - this?" he asked between rushed breaths.

"Only if you want to," Harry said with assurance.

Ron kissed Harry passionately, sinking in to his warmth and tenderness. There was no other place in the world that he wanted to be more at that moment. He broke away briefly again needing to tell Harry one thing before his mind completely stopped functioning from the blood loss.

"Harry, - the summer is officially over - and I just want to tell you..." he said with deep breaths.

"This is the best summer of my life!" Harry stated with a smile.

"Stole the words right from my lips," Ron said as Harry kissed up his neck.

"That's not all I'm going to steal from your lips," Harry said friskily.

"Tonight I'm all yours," Ron said, his breath catching in his throat as Harry began to roll him over onto his stomach, arching his arse upwards.

A smile played acrossRon's lips as Harry sat up behind him.He pulled Harry's pillow closer to him and inhaled the scent deeply. _This really is the best summer of my life_, he thought to himself. _A summer of love._

* * *

**a/n:** Now don't get too mad at me for what I'm about to say. This is the final chapter. ducks from the objects thrown by fans I said **don't** get mad! Ok so it's understandable. I didn't expect to end it here either. To explain myself, all I can say is that it was brought to my attention that this story was titled "Summer..." and the summer was over. Also, I always tell you all I will write until it feels finished, well it feels finished.

Now before you all throw more things at me... This isn't the official end though! This is just the end of this particular story. There will be a sequel. Don't ask me when because I haven't decided yet. I need to get some ideas together and try and get caught up on some other stories and tasks I've neglected. But I repeat: There **will be** a sequel! I hope you all enjoyed this part of the story while it lasted. )

**a/n 2:** Just a quick note/reminder...the reason the updates were so quick was because I had already written Chapters 1-8 on another site and was playing catch up. Now that I am caught up, the chapters will be extremely slow as you now have to wait as long as the readers on the other site. However, the updates will be in a different story now that this one is over. Keep an eye out for the sequel!


End file.
